


Hidden Depths

by Blacksailsimagines



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, One-Shot, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksailsimagines/pseuds/Blacksailsimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine: Imagine being part of Jack’s new crew, and helping him as a new Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an imagine from http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/ - Check it out for more imagines and drabbles :)

“You almost look like you know what you’re doing,” you say with a chuckle, standing beside Jack as he stares through a telescope to the expanse of sea surrounding you.

“Looking is just as good as knowing I suppose,” he says, the usual lightness in his voice gone. He places the telescope aside, before grasping the wooden railings in front of him so tight you notice his knuckles whitening.

Is he… nervous?

“You can do this.” You offer an encouraging smile along with your words.

He tilts his head and looks down at you. “You sound sure of that.”

“I am.” You shuffle closer. “I wouldn’t be here otherwise, Jack -I mean- Captain.”

He half-smiles at your correction, but the amusement disappears quickly as he stares back out over the sea. Uncertainty pricks at his expression, his tongue darting over his top lip as though unsure of his own mind.

You swallow hard and move your hand along the wooden beam until your fingers slide on top of his. The touch makes you shiver, and you feel his hand tense.

Not daring to look up, you turn to move away, but pause when his hand grips your wrist.

This time you do glance up, only to find him staring back at you, a frown on his brow.

Neither of you say anything and, eventually, he simply lets you go.

Your feet feel glued to the deck, but you force them to move, hurrying away from your Captain, feeling his stare still on you as you go.


End file.
